The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation system for an internal combustion engine.
It is known that exhaust gas re-circulation (EGR) reduces engine exhaust emissions, especially NO-x. Since exhaust gases are very hot, it may be necessary to provide an EGR cooler to reduce the temperature of the recirculated exhaust gases. It is necessary to reject the heat load which results from such a cooler. The EGR cooler could be cooled by the cooling water which circulates in the engine block. However, this would increase the temperature of the engine and would require a much larger radiator.